Dragon's Day
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: A one shot on the occasion of Draco's birthday when he gets woken up by his five year old son. Compatible with 'Of Laws Love And Magic'


**A/N: I decided to take a break from '_Kill Your Darlings'_ and thought of working on this story. It's Draco's birthday after all.**

**This is compatible with my story _'Of Laws Love and Magic'_**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

**And for smut haters, you can skip the last 1000 or so words :)**

* * *

**5th June 2014**

'Mummy, why can't I just jump on daddy and wake him up?'

_'Because Ceph, we don't want your father to have a bad start early in the morning.'_

'But mummy, he won't be mad would he? It's his birthday! Besides, you always allow Devina to jump on him or slap him or tickle him!'

_'Ceph, daddy won't mind your sister doing it because its her birthday as well. And mind you, Devina is a baby. She's as light as a feather.'_

'Mummy, are you saying that I'm _fat_?!'

_'No honey, I didn't say that-'_

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Mummy just called me fat."

Draco was done pretending to be asleep when he felt his son shaking him by the arms. He couldn't help but smile as his youngest Malfoy heir frantically shaking him as if a basilisk was attacking him.

"Daddy, mummy called me _faaaat_!" Cepheus cried when his father finally opened his eyes and smiled at his son.

"Hermione, stop calling my son fat." Draco chuckled as he embraced Cepheus and sat up on the bed. "He's nothing but a chubby, adorable kid who likes to cuddle."

The former Gryffindor merely rolled her eyes when her daughter Devina squealed as her father tickled her. Seeing the smiling faces of the three sevenths she loved, made her happy. That's all any woman wanted and Hermione was contended.

"Here's my birthday girl!" Draco cooed, scooping Devina from Hermione's arms. "My favorite baby. Happy first birthday!"

Devina giggled as Draco placed a small kiss on her brunette curls and then on her nose. Fisting her father's T-shirt, she started to babble incoherently as Cepheus made faces at her.

Finding his wife smiling widely at their small family, Draco leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. The brunette gave out a small giggle and broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"It was my way of saying thank you before you could wish me." Draco replied with another kiss. "You've given me five children, a surrogate sister and an amazing life. What else can I ask for?"

Hermione gave out a small laugh and kissed him again, when their moment was broken by an utterly disgusted Cepheus.

"Eww." The boy said scrunching his nose while Devina giggled. "Stop going all kissy!"

"I'm sure _you_ won't complain when Lily will kiss you one day." Hermione said knowingly as her youngest son went pink.

Lily was Harry Potter's youngest child and daughter, a few months younger than Cepheus.

"Mummy, I don't like Lily! She keeps poking my tummy!" Cepheus whined, patting his stomach.

"And she kisses you on the cheek quite often Ceph." Draco smirked at his son. "I'm sure one day I'll see the day I dreaded- my son marrying a _Potter_!" He added, faking disgust in his words.

"_Daaaaddyyyyy!_"

"Cepheus Eltanin Malfoy, don't use that tone with me-"

"Ceph!"

Three pairs of eyes darted towards the youngest Malfoy, who laughed and drooled innocently as her brown eyes glimmered. Devina looked madly at her brother and repeated her first words.

"Ceph!"

Cepheus' silver eyes grew bigger as he looked at his parents and gave them a huge smile. "Devina spoke my name!" He said excitedly as his sister crawled into his lap. Hugging the infant closer, he further said "Now I need to tell Rose that Devina is my favorite sister."

"Ceph!" Devina repeated, bringing a proud smile on the eldest and the youngest Malfoy's faces, and tears into her brunette mother's eyes.

"That's my clever girl." Draco said proudly, kissing on top of his daughter's head. "Just like her mother."

Hermione blushed and wiped her tears as she saw her youngest of the five bond with each other. Cepheus was the youngest Malfoy male at five and bonding with his eldest siblings Adrian and Ariana was a bit difficult than expected. Well, Hermione couldn't blame the huge ten year gap between the three. Even though Rose, Draco and Hermione's third child was close to Cepheus, the couple had always seen their youngest son's fascination with their now one year old daughter, Devina. The moment she was born, Cepheus was the first of the family to give Devina her first kiss of assurance while the other three siblings were busy studying for their final exams back at Hogwarts. Ever since the very first day of her life, Devina had grown close to her protective and loving brother Cepheus.

"Rose is not going to like that Ceph." Hermione said, ruffling her son's hair.

"At least Devina will." The young boy shrugged as the baby squealed in his arms and started to babble.

Hermione shook her was and smiled at her husband, who sat there admiring her beauty. She rose an eyebrow at him to which he answered with a smile, followed by a kiss on her forehead.

"You make me love you more each day." He murmured before scooping each of his children into his arms and walking them out of the bedroom to start a new day.

Chuckling slightly to herself, Hermione followed Draco and the kids into the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, so what does my princess want?" Draco cooed at Devina as they entered the kitchen. The baby kept babbling and clutched at her father's T-shirt.

"Ceph!" She exclaimed as Draco placed her on the high chair and chuckled.

"You can't eat your brother for breakfast sweetie." He said, placing a kiss on her head. "What about pancakes and chocolate?"

The girl grinned at her father, showing him her front teeth when Cepheus walked into the kitchen along with his mother.

"I heard pancakes!" He screeched and sat next to his sister.

"You heard it right buddy." Draco smiled at his son as he started to mix the ingredients when Hermione held his arm.

"I've something for you in the study," She said. "I'll work on the pancakes while you check on your gift."

Draco placed a peck on her lips. "Alright sweetheart." He said and left his wife to make them her infamous pancakes for their breakfast.

* * *

_'Stop it! You're stepping on my foot!'_

'I don't care Ari. It's your foot after all, not at all precious.'

_'I swear Addie I will tell dad about your-'_

'What? That I got a detention for skipping Quidditch? He already knows!'

_'Stop it you two! I can hear the footsteps!'_

'Thanks for diffusing the tension Rosie. These two needed it.'

Their brief conversation entered when someone opened the door. The four Hogwarts residents knew who it was and thanked Merlin that their bodies weren't crushed as the door banged the wall.

"I wonder what Hermione's got me in here." Draco wondered as he entered his study, still oblivious to the presence of four people in the room. "What gift does she have to give in this bright daylight-"

"Daddy?"

Draco turned around to find those four figures whom he had failed to notice. His heart warmed as his two little girls enveloped him into a warm hug.

"Happy Birthday dad!"

"Ari," Draco said, finding his voice as he placed a kiss on his eldest's hair. "Rosie," he then placed a kiss on his younger daughter's head. "I wasn't expecting you guys to come back so early! I mean, don't you have your exams?"

"We're already done with them." Ariana replied. "We just wanted to surprise you!"

"Then where were you last night?" Draco further questioned.

"We were at the Potters'." Rose replied and kept hugging her father. "Mum got us here after you went to bed."

"Your mother surely knows how to surprise me." Draco chuckled. "I missed you all."

"We missed you too." The girls automatically said as they let go of him.

"Well dad, guess what?" The other Malfoy twin walked over to him with a huge smile. "I'm the new Slytherin seeker. I still can't believe that I beat Ariana to it!"

Adrian's twin rolled her eyes while Rose sniggered. All Draco did was to pat his son's shoulder and gave him a manly hug.

"I'm so proud of you Addie." He said, placing a fatherly kiss on his head. "You're my son after all. Now it's my job to teach you all the seeker reflexes. I'm sure we want Slytherin to win-"

"Fine, forget _me_ then." The fourth and the last person in the study said, pouting exactly like Hermione. Draco chuckled and sensed mischief in the girl's chocolate eyes as he embraced her.

"Heathy, has your sister been teaching you how to do the puppy pout?" He asked. "If she has, you're making her proud."

"No, Minnie hasn't been." Heather replied. "It comes out naturally. Anyway, Ravenclaw won the Quidditch tournament this year as I caught the snitch at the right time, or else Ariana would've gotten Slytherin to win. And it was all because of your help." She added sweetly, showing off he dimpled cheeks.

"I'm sure I'll beat you next year," Adrian challenged. "Aunty Heather." He snickered, to which Heather scowled.

"Now-now! I'm sure you're all hungry," Draco announced. "So why don't we just head into the kitchen and have pancakes with our birthday girl?"

"Yeah sure dad! Anything for mum's pancakes," Adrian exclaimed like a child as he marched out of the study and into the kitchen as his siblings followed. Draco was the last one to enter to see his huge family fussing over the breakfast at the table.

Adrian sat next to Devina on the vacant side, talking to Cepheus about Quidditch. As much as Hermione denied, Draco knew that the two brothers bonded well, especially when it came to Quidditch. The three girls; Ariana, Rose and Heather sat on their side where the two Malfoy sisters pulled their aunt's leg as they talked about her boyfriend, Josh.

And then there was Hermione, smiling to herself as she stacked the pancakes on the plate. As a loose curl fell over her face, she instantly tucked it under her ear.

To Draco she looked like a beautiful 'Super-Mum'. He loved the way she chuckled whenever someone cracked a silly joke, he loved the way she scrunched her nose in disgust, he loved the way she took care of her family when they were sick or hurt, he loved her to accept him for whoever he was despite his past.

So all he did was to walk over to her, embrace his wife wholeheartedly and kiss her senseless. Hermione chuckled against his lips and gave him a lingering kiss before breaking away.

"We don't the kids to see our show." She whispered, glancing towards the table.

"But I want you to know that I love you," Draco said, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Is it a crime?"

"With teenage kids with perverted minds like their father, yes." Hermione laughed.

"Hey, I'm not _perverted_-"

"Only in bedroom."

"With you, yes."

Hermione glanced again at her kids and kissed her husband again. "I've got something for you, but I can't give it to you just yet."

"So are you telling that you'll give it to me tonight?" Draco asked with a teasing smirk as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Yes." Hermione moaned out as her husband further took a chance and cupped her breast over the nightgown.

"I can't wait." He said huskily, giving her anatomy a squeeze.

"Draco, stop groping me," Hermione swatted his hand away from where it rested. "The kids will-"

"Mummy, will you and daddy stop going all kissy?"

"Yeah mum, its disgusting! I'm sure you guys can control!"

The Malfoy couple chuckled and glanced towards their sons who bore disgusted expressions on their faces while the girls giggled.

"As much as I love Ceph and Addie, they are such cockblockers." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as he placed a kiss on her cheek and joined the others for breakfast.

"Their father's perverted genes have started to trigger. My poor baby boys!" Hermione whispered to herself as she finished stacking the pancakes and finally served her family some breakfast.

* * *

"Hermione," Draco moaned out "It's not fair!"

"It's completely fair to me." Hermione whispered seductively into his ear and caught his earlobe between her teeth.

After a long breakfast and their eventful day spent well in Hogsmeade, Hermione and Draco left the children with the Potters and portkeyed themselves to their favorite hotel in Italy. To Draco's surprise, his wife had booked themselves a honeymoon suite for the night. After running around with children, he finally got a golden chance with his wife, all alone in a candlelit room in Italy.

"Love, there are mirrors on the ceiling for a reason." Draco moaned out as Hermione's nimble fingers worked on the knots on his shoulders. She was sat on his back as she gave him a nice massage.

"I know Draco," Hermione said huskily. "And it isn't fair that you're completely undressed while I am still in my underwear."

"No it isn't." Draco confirmed, when he felt her soft velvety lips, tailing kisses along the column of his neck. "Hermione!" He screamed as she bit his shoulder.

"Yes?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I can't take it anymore," he rasped out. "I want to be inside of you."

"Oh well, as you wish." Hermione said as she climbed off his body and found herself being pinned underneath her husband. She gazed dearly into his mercuric eyes, when he decided to close the distance between their lips.

She could feel her body catching fire at his touches all over her curves. Her moans echoed the dimly lit room as his lips ran along her neck, while his hands discarded her bra and panties. Draco made her feel complete. She was free of all her problems and dismays whenever he kissed or held her.

"Oh Draco," Hermione moaned out as her husband suckled on her perked nipples. Her eyes fell on the ceiling where the mirror showed her sweaty body being ravished by her husband as he placed kisses all over her stomach. It looked extremely erotic and was such a turn on.

"Admiring my arse?" Draco asked breathily as his fingers toyed with her tender folds and she moaned loudly.

"No," Hermione answered. "I just discovered how hairy my husband has gone." She joked.

"Now you're dead minx!" He screeched playfully, pinching her bum while his wife moved along his fingers in harmony.

"I know I am." Hermione gave out a sleepy chuckle when she finally hit her peak and pulled her husband for a kiss. Somehow, Hermione got the energy to roll them around so that she was on the top and Draco got a nice view of their sexed up bodies on the mirror.

"Today it's my turn to make love to you." Hermione whispered into his ear and started to place kisses along his bare chest.

"Love, I want to be inside you." Draco breathed out as her hands got hold of his erected member and guided it inside of her. Her husband hissed at the contact and held her hips tightly as they rolled their hips against each other.

"Oh Hermione, you feel so good love." Draco managed to speak as she rode him. Now it was his turn to look up at the mirror to find himself being dominated by his wife's body as her hands caressed every inch of his.

"So do you." Hermione replied tiredly with a smile, blushing madly like a virgin as her husband caressed her breasts.

Moans, love words, grunting, laughing and kissing followed their brief conversation when she started to tighten around his member which was ready to burst.

"Honey I'm almost there," Hermione cried out. "Come with me."

"Kiss me first." Draco demanded and got what he asked for. He rolled them over so that he was on top and finally the two flushed into shades of bliss as they climaxed.

Draco broke the kiss and buried his nose into Hermione's neck, not bothering to leave her warmth. The two just stayed like that for moments, not making signs of detaching, with only their deep breaths echoing the room.

"I've never had sex this great in ages." Draco breathed out, placing a small kiss on his wife's neck.

"Especially after Devina's birth," Hermione agreed. "I was too tender to satisfy you."

Draco looked at her and brushed the matted curls off her face. "Hey, you gave birth to a strong Malfoy child. Devina's aura caused you more pain than the others. And I didn't want you to suffer with my stunts in bed."

Hermione chuckled when Draco finally decided to detach himself from her and wandlessly waved at the blankets to cover them. He then spooned his wife from behind and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"However, tonight was great. Best birthday sex ever." He assured, placing another kiss on her neck.

"I have another gift for you." Hermione murmured as she looked at him.

"Hermione, you have given me so much. What else do you want to give?" Draco asked with a smile when his wife merely shook her head and leaned over to the nightstand. Draco cocked an eyebrow when she took out a small velvet box and handed it to him.

"Hermione, what-?"

"I figured that I didn't give you a proper birthday gift so, here it is." Hermione explained with a smile and motioned Draco to open the box.

The blonde shrugged his shoulder and opened the box to reveal an oval shaped silver locked with his initials 'DM' engraved sophisticatedly and embedded with small emeralds. Draco smiled as he looked on the other side of the locket to see a small inscription-

_Forever yours ..._

_Hermione_

"This is beautiful." Draco exclaimed, looking at the brunette.

"It's not over yet," Hermione chuckled. "Open the locket."

When Draco did, his heart warmed at the sight of his five children smiling back at him on the right side. While on the left, he found his and Hermione's eighteen and nineteen year old versions sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Oh Hermione," Draco sighed. "You didn't have to buy me this. You do so much for me and the kids-"

"I'm your wife and its my right to buy my husband a birthday present." Hermione replied with a smile. "Want me to clasp it for you?" She further asked.

Draco nodded and handed her the locket, soon feeling a small weight hanging around his neck. Before Hermione could move away, he held her hand and gave it a kiss.

"You're perfect." He said placing another kiss.

"And so are you," Hermione whispered as she softly kissed his lips. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too." Draco murmured against her lips and gently lay her down on the mattress.

"Ready for another round?" He asked with a smirk, to which he was answered-

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**A/N: Nice or not? Review and don't forget let me know.**

**Mind you, this was un-betaed. So pardon me if you find any mistakes.**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
